


Anniversary

by Herosdoexist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Castiel is Jack Klines dad, Dancing, Dean Winchester is Jack Klines dad, Fluff, M/M, Married Destiel, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Winchester is Jack Klines dad, Supportive Sam Winchester, and i mean tooth rotting fluff, established Destiel, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herosdoexist/pseuds/Herosdoexist
Summary: September 18th is when they met. When they first kissed. When they got married and now when they have an amazing day.
Relationships: Castiel and Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Jack Kline, Sam Winchester and Jack Kline, sam winchester and castiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this is because yesterday was the sept. 18. the day they met in the barn.

Cas woke up too light flowing in from their slightly ajar bedroom door. He was groggy and reached for Dean but got nothing but a slightly warm side of the bed. 

The only thought he could form was ‘Deans up early’. He grabbed deans pillow and hugged it, after a few minutes he left the warm of the bed and faint scent of dean. He quickly regretted it walking in the bright, cold hallways of the bunker.

He walked into the kitchen to see dean playing led zeppelin, humming along. Cas smelled pancakes and when he walked closer he saw him flip one. Cas smiled and walked over putting his arms around Dean. 

Dean smiled softly “morning angel” Cas kissed the back his neck “Happy anniversary beloved” Dean started humming again and leaned back into his husbands warm embrace.

“12 years and you’re still as beautiful as when i saw you in that barn. Ya know i swear you did the blowing up the lights thing just to impress me” he put the last pancake on plates as Cas laughed. “And for a moment i thought iii were being sweet” 

Dean chuckled as he put the bacon on the plates and handed one to Cas. Dean put his plate on the counter, back facing the stove, “but did you?” Cas took his plate and put his plate on the other side of the counter facing Dean, “so what if i did?” Dean kissed him softly and whispered against Cas’ lips “then i’d say it worked”

Cas kissed him then pulled back and took a bite. “Dean this wonderful” Dean smiled, his eyes glowing with pride his expression was one of love only saved for his husband. Cas had the same look, both of them looked almost as if they had not seen, done, and stopped horrific things. 

They are in silence; enjoying each other’s presence with occasional kisses, and constant soft looks. Then all of ‘the night we met’ by Lord Huron comes on and Dean goes to the side of the counter and offers his hand, “dance with me angel?” 

Cas takes his husband’s hand and they sway to the music. Cas laughs “this isn’t your normal music choice?” he raises a questioning brow. “Jack showed me it”, Dean starts softly singing. Cas rests his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean kisses his hair. 

Dean stoped singing after the line ‘haunted by the ghost of you’. Then he sighed “darlin’ i- i can’t lose you again” a bit of his accent coming out. Cas just said, “and i you” Dean rested his head on Cas’ “promise you won’t leave me?” Cas grabbed onto Dean a bit tighter and nodded, “i promise” He then took his head of Dean shoulder and kissed him. He then pulled back only softly.

“I love you Dean” Cas said with happiness in his voice and bluest to ever blue eyes staring right into beautiful green ones. With the same happiness in love dean said, “love you too cas, always” 

They stayed there dancing for what felt like hours when sam stood in the doorway to the kitchen, unnoticed. He just got back from his run and smiled. He loved seeing his brother and brother-in- law happy. 

Jack appeared next him grinning this was his family. It was amazing seeing two of his 3 dads so happy and in love even after so many years and bad things to happen between them. It was even better seeing his third dad be just as happy as he is for them, maybe even happier. 

The quietly left as if they were never there, witch to the couple they weren’t. Cas and Dean danced for a while more before going to their room, spending the rest of the day together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and yes they did have *fun* times later if you know what i mean. although it was really sweet and soft and passionate because yes.


End file.
